In electronic devices and systems, including devices such as, for example, laptop and notebook computers and All-In-One computers, the generation of excess heat by processors and other electronic elements requires cooling to prevent damage to the circuit elements, reduce discomfort of users, and otherwise address problems that arise with excess heat. Cooling devices and processes may be active or passive, and may vary in sophistication.
Any cooling process must provide one or more means for allowing the excess heat to escape or be pushed out of the electronic device. However, in a thin system, the ability to cool a system is limited because of limitations in airflow created by the thin system structure.
The overall power envelope for a system is determined based in part on the available cooling limit. For thin systems, the standard cooling solution methodology that is commonly adopted in the industry greatly reduces the available cooling limit. The overall airflow in such a system required to cool the components and the skin acts to limit the performance of the system.